


Deaf

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Language Barrier, M/M, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Jinjin is enraptured by his regular customer's beauty. Now if only he could get him to say two words to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkjinchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjinchu/gifts), [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/gifts), [awkwardjazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/gifts).



> Whole goal of this fic make Vonseal cry from the cuteness ❤ I didn't use a prompt like I said I would, sorry.
> 
> Work did me in again and some people *cough*the ones gifted*cough* keep inspiring me. Plus I've always wanted to write something like this. I'm not confident in it so please be nice. 
> 
> If you really want to know blame Fivepixelphan ❤ I only made it to chapter two but god did it leave me wanting to write descriptive.

The first time I had laid eyes on him it had been a late afternoon, the sun was beating it's way through the lowered blinds proving them ineffective. I had only just started working here two days ago. So I didn't know anything about our regular customers, but I was quickly learning he was one of them.

He tended to come in around the same time and even though I knew we were supposed to ask the waitress I was shadowing only smiled at him softly and took his menu. She told me as we were walking back to the kitchen that his order never changed. It was always a cup of coffee, the slice of pie we were known for, and the burger special. She never said a word to him the whole time he was there. I was upset by this, but it wasn't why I noticed him.

He was hard to miss with his blinding smile and over all bubbly demeanor. It was odd considering he never uttered a single word. Yet I was drawn in. Maybe it was the way the sun highlighted the dye in his chestnut hair, or the curls of his eyelashes against his cheeks, or maybe it was his deep dark eyes that only seemed to smile at me. 

Either way I knew I was smitten long before I was left to myself on the floor tending customers. My mentor had advised me not to talk to him. Because he liked the silence which is why he floated through the door at the exact ending of lunch and the precise time before dinner rush. The time when there were no customers that were riled up and everything was calm. The sun always landing in his hair heating his cheeks with their rays. 

For days I had heeded her advice, knowing his order just as well as I was learning his smile. Then I couldn't anymore. I really wanted to hear his voice. I needed to hear his voice. Maybe it was just curiosity with a dash of infatuation, I had convinced myself that was the case. My friends told me it was definitely love at first sight. Of course they were girls and their giggles followed me like echoes every time I stopped by his table. His smile wider, brighter, and made my heart ache.

I hadn't meant to ask him a direct question. I knew he wasn't interested in small talk but it slipped out before I could take it back. It wasn't important. There had only been confusion in his eyes though as he looked at me. A sad smile over taking the smile that had been there. He had opened his mouth to reply only to clamp it shut with the shake of his head. I pretended for the rest of my shift like my heart hadn't been left in tatters from that one refusal. 

After that I didn't see him for a few days. When he came back his smile was in place, a shadow of what it had been. The worry in his eyes as I came to his table, but the hope plainly written across his face. The only thing I could do was smile back at him. I knew he didn't want any thing more.

I thought nothing would change after that. He still came in at the same time, blinding and beautiful, a mystery I wasn't allowed to touch. Then one day as luck would have it I ran into him at my university. My university, in my wing of it that was specifically for those learning to live with or help others live with hearing impairments. It clicked.

Armed only with a theory and my limited sign language skills I decided he was worth the risk. The next time I saw him I smiled widely and took his menu. When I circled back around I swallowed and flashed him a smile along with the signs for 'hello, how are you?'. I waited watching his reaction. Praying I hadn't messed up.

His eyes grew wide and his lips parted, moving without sound. I frowned thinking I'd insulted him when suddenly there were tears running down his face. The smile he was currently beaming in my direction was the brightest I had ever seen. His eyes disappeared into crescents and he couldn't sign me back fast enough.

The way my heart pounded in my chest drowned everything else and I knew I would do anything to see him smile like that forever.

In the end all it took was three courses of sign language, six months of dating, and a very pretty gold ring. Then we were Mr. And Mr. Kim Park.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally not avoiding updating Dream Walking...Ok you caught me. But I'm trying to update everything before Chicago. Since I'll be seeing Bts and Namjoon in person might kill me.
> 
> And will I ever stop dealing with the hard issues? Nope. Never.
> 
> You can find me: ❤ _[@shinigamibutter](https://twitter.com/shinigamibutter?s=09)_ or [@shinigamibutterfly](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shinigamibutterfly) ❤
> 
> (Edits later as always)


End file.
